Pokégirls Dig Giant Robots
by ArmoredMaddness
Summary: Captain Able Relouis, a cargo pilot for GA America and his crew are suddenly dropped into an alternate universe filled with creatures called Pokégirls. What will happen to the unwilling adventurers as forces they do not understand close in around them? Will they wish to return to the poisoned world they left? M for lemons, language, and gore.


**Ok short AN. Hello and welcome readers! This is my first Pokegirl fic, smut fic, and my first Armored Core fic but it is far from my first fic. I'll probably need a beta at least for this soon, just so I don't make too many mistakes but I would prefer to have a full time editor.**

**"Radio"**

**"Speech"**

**'Thought'**

**I don't own Armored Core, or Pokemon/Pokegirls They are property of their creators.**

* * *

"Fine! Fuck off, I'll be sure to spend your share of the bonus!" A man shouted over the bustling chaos of the GA America shipping terminal. The black haired, brown eyed man, Able Relouis, glared at the retreating form of his assigned copilot. The woman had decided to withdraw from the flight and that left the less than vital but still important seat empty for the fourteen hour flight to deliver replacement MTs and supplies to a remote base that had recently been raided by ORCA.

'Didn't need the bitch anyway.' Able growled to himself as he snatched up his flight suit and duffel bag. Hauling the bag over his shoulder he set off to the nearby men's room to change. It only took a few moments to strip and replace his usual GAA fatigues with the odd fitting jumpsuit. He had always wondered why they made box-dogs like himself wear the whole G-suit getup if he was going to be flying a plane that turned about as fast as the now long extinct whales of ages past. Shrugging off the niggling question that had bugged him about a million times in his venerable, decade long, career of bringing boxed goodies to the good little boys and girls stuck out in the sticks with the nasties, he snatched his helmet out of his duffel and stuffed his fatigues in the void.

Slipping back into the crowded terminal he quickly made his way to the T-section gates that handled the loading of the massive VTOLs that served as cargo runners for the majority of remote bases like the one he was headed for. After a quick flash of his ID to the guard protecting the crew ramp and a nod from the silent man, he quickly made his way down the movable tunnel reminiscent of the civilian airports of old.

The interior of the craft he was going to be stuck in for the next half day or so was pretty much identical to every cargo VTOL he had flown ever since landing his position in the ranks of GA America. By muscle memory alone he stashed his duffle in the compartment next to the door alongside the two bags already there that belonged to the cargo-handler and the single soldier who did double duty as escort, for when they landed, and general gofer while in flight.

Able had flown with the two men before, once or twice. Richard Taily, or Rick as he preferred was a short stocky guy with hair so orange you'd think he set his head on fire. He was the cargo-handler for this trip and could at least hold a fairly good conversation... as long as you didn't bring up his exes that is. Man had a girl in every port and they all wanted to slit his throat.

Able sat down in the pilot's seat and began running over his checklist. Making sure various bits of the plane were going to stay glued where they were supposed to be. After a moment he pulled up the interior and exterior cams to do his "pan-around" inspection. It didn't take long before he spotted rick in the massive yellow forklift that held a rack of four MT63s or "sissy chickens" as he called them, after their general appearance and effectiveness when enemy NEXTs decided to pay you a visit. They did come in racks of four for a reason. Their official name was Mamluks but you only ever caught the freshies calling them that.

Another pan around with an interior camera spotted the last member of his crew for this run, Hector Dratam. You'd think the dark skinned giant was tough as NEXT armor and just as mean by looking at him and the illusion would last... So long as you didn't actually walk up and talk to him for more than sixty seconds. The big guy was soft jelly under that mean looking exterior and was genuinely a nice guy as long as you didn't mind that his voice sounded like he gargles granite boulders everyday. Currently Hector was checking over the GA03-SOLARWIND that was locked into a special rack by the door. The two story tall, tan, humanoid war machine was significantly more capable than the MT63s and it was Hector's job to immediately deploy it after landing to stand guard until the supplies were completely offloaded.

"Hey Rick you almost done?" Able said over the planes interior comms.

"Just about Sir, just another few minutes to get the locks in place and the lift stored away and we'll be good to go." Rick replied, voice slightly muffled by engine noise as he maneuvered the rack in place.

"It's Able Rick, none of that Sir bullshit." Able grinned as he saw the short, ginger bastard flip one of the cameras the bird. "How about you Hec, you almost done?" Able glanced over at the other set of cameras where Hector was closing a panel on the GA03.

"Finished down here Abe." Hector replied after fishing a headset out of the toolbox at his feet.

"Alright good. Sam bailed on us so Hector I need you to ride shotgun. Rick, get your shit stowed in a hurry so we can get movin, time is money." A pair of acknowledgments returned over the radio and Able nodded to himself before returning to his checklist.

It was twenty minutes later before the pre-flights were done and Rick and Hector had strapped into their spots in the flight deck. There was a short wait to get a runway but wasting the fuel for a vertical takeoff was a no-no when you had a nice prepared strip.

"So what was Sam's deal?" Rick asked from the second row of seats. "She got the red rage or what?"

"Ugh, I can see why at least one woman at every base wants your head on a pike Rick." Hector groaned, rubbing his temple.

Rick grinned and slapped Able on the arm, "So? C'mon what she bitch about?" He said leaning forward till his head was even with the pair in the front.

"I honestly don't know," Able shrugged. "I guess she just didn't want an early quota bonus." He said laughing and shouldered Rick back into his seat. "Now sit down and shut up, Towers on."

"Flight 23Victor bound for Outpost Gamma991. You are clear for runway 6. Have a nice flight boys." A woman's voice spoke over the radio.

"Will do and thank you Tower." Able replied. It was a simple maneuver to taxi over to runway 6 and gun the engines to takeoff. Able hadn't even needed to slowdown to line the giant plane up properly and in a matter of moments the ground dropped away beneath them and they were airborne.

"So Abe," Rick sat back like he was about to start shooting the breeze. "Are we there yet?" He asked, face morphing into a grin.

"Shut the fuck up Rick!"

* * *

**(Six Hours Later)**

Able groaned and stretched, his back popped satisfyingly before he shook his head around to make sure he was fully alert. The long flight was brutal since Hector wasn't going to take a shift for another couple of hours. The quiet hum of the engines was doing their damnedest to lull him to sleep and weren't doing a half bad job if his two snoring cohorts were anything to go by.

The sun had long ago set and Able gazed out at the star studded sky. It was a shame that all those platforms were still in orbit. Waiting and watching, keeping humanity from fleeing their poisoned planet. Space honestly didn't sound so bad if any of that ORCA propaganda had any grain of truth to it. He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, he really was tired if he was actually considering that stuff. Still Kojima radiation was a pretty nasty way to go and everyone groundside were living on borrowed time and a prodigious amount of rad meds.

Able was about to reach for the energy bar in the pocket of his seat when suddenly the radio startled him back to full awareness.

"Flight 23Victor this is GA Tower Whiskey11. Be advised, an attack is under weigh at facility Arteria Cranium along your flight path you a&$#*chan$& ^+#not ap &ch..." The radio hissed with static before the voice faded and the radio went silent. Able checked his equipment, running a short diagnostic on the radio but everything checked out.

"GA Tower Whiskey11 this is flight 23Victor, can you repeat last message?" Able spoke loudly into the mic hoping that it was just a glitch.

After a moment of silence Able tried again, "GA Tower Whiskey11 please respond." He waited for a moment, still silence. By now Rick and Hector had awoken and were checking the instruments or just being quiet.

"Abe, these gauges are all going crazy." Hector spoke tapping on the altimeter that suddenly couldn't decide if they were at sea level or the edge of space.

"This is flight 23Victor to any GAA forces, can you read me?" Able tried again. Nothing but silence.

"Try a general call." Rick offered from the rear seat. Able nodded and set the radio to broadcast on all frequencies.

"This is GA America flight 23Victor to any League forces, can anyone read me?" Able shot his two crew a significant look. There were always some corporate forces in range of the powerful transmitters carried by the transport.

"This is Indigo League watcher station 167Delta broadcasting on channel 16, we read you 23Victor." Able leaned back in his seat with an explosive sigh of relief thankful that someone had answered. He shared a relieved smile with Rick and Hector before adjusting the radio to the correct frequency.

"Were happy to hear you 167Delta. We've had an instrumentation failure and comms have gone silent. Last message received was a partial warning of an attack on the Arteria Cranium facility. What's going on down there?" Able replied relief obvious in his voice. The instruments already locking onto the radio signal, Able quickly brought the craft around towards the signals origin.

"Umm... I don't really know what your talking about 23Victor. Are you guys military? I'm afraid I've never heard anything about a facility named Arteria Cranium. What kind of Pokegirl was behind the attack?" Came the young male voice over the radio. Able shot the others a confused look, silently asking if they knew what the hell a Pokegirl was supposed to be. At the confused expressions shot back it was obvious they didn't know either.

"167Delta, come again? I'm afraid we're at a bit of a loss here. Can you direct us to the nearest GA America facility please?" Able was getting worried. What the hell was this kid talking about?

"I'm afraid I've never heard of GA America, whoever you guys are you must be real high ups to actually have a plane... Where you get a plane anyway?" The man on the radio was insane, thats the only option Able could see.

"This kid is fucking nuts man." Rick echoed Able's thoughts.

"Yeah, but I think were gonna get down there, I don't want to waste more fuel flying around with no instruments and this jackass the only one on the radio." Able said, the others nodded their agreement, it didn't make sense to stay airborne.

Able flicked the switch for the radio one more time hoping to get at least enough info to land out of the crazy kid. "167Delta, this is 23Victor. Were homing in on your signal. Can you guide us in?"

"Umm... sure 23Victor I think I have you on the weather radar. I don't have a runway or anything though. Are you guys really going to try to land in a forest?" Able rub his eyes again as the kid jabbered on about more crazy shit.

"Oh well, at least we know we have to go in VTOL." Able groaned.

"Yeah, fuckin trees? Kids definitely insane." Rick added, smacking Hector in the arm. The silent giant just nodded with a faraway look.

"Hector, I'm going to need you to get down to the SOLARWIND and prep it, just in case. Rick go with him and prep some meds and infantry gear." Able had barely finished speaking when the other two crew jumped out of their seats and rushed to the cargo bay. Now alone in the cockpit Able toggled the radio again. "167Delta, were going to be coming in vertically can you guide us to a good LZ with flares?"

"Y-yeah I think we can do that. You're going to really startle the local feral Pokegirl populations when you land." Able sighed, this kid had better not guide them off a cliff or something.

"Acknowledged just make sure it's a really spacious LZ... What's your name kid?" Able asked, he was gonna at least know the name of the crazy bastard who was gonna send them falling to their deaths.

"I'm Watcher Simon Higgins Sir."

"Well I guess we'll see you on the ground then Watcher Simon Higgins."

* * *

'Landing in the dark is a bitch!' Able groaned in his mind as he ever so slowly glided over a sea of fuzzy green carpet. Through the camera that allowed him to see the ground in front of the giant transport he could see a set of four bright red flares that marked out an area of dirt just large enough to land in. With a gentle nudge of the controls the transport drifted left till it was just about on target and finally thumped onto the ground. The odd silhouettes that seemed to flit through the trees like Fea creatures of old unnerved Able quite a bit but he did his best to ignore them to focus on his job.

With a flip of a switch all of the exterior cameras were pulled up on his monitor and floodlights bathed the forest in bright white light. Yeah, turns out there really was a forest of honest to God trees down here... so that's a thing...

"Holy shit, Abe can you see-" Rick practically shouted into his mic.

"Yes I can see the trees Rick." Able interrupted him.

"I've only ever seen one in the corporate offices..." Hector mumbled, an awed note in his voice.

"Ugh, we can look at the pretty green things later. Hector deploy and search for any activity nearby. That kid was supposed to meet us out here." Able ordered as he watched the ramp begin to lower through the cameras.

Once the ramp was fully deployed the SOLARWIND piloted by Hector thundered out and swept it's own spotlights around the edge of the trees. The tan humanoid war machine quickly cleared the rear of the craft and moved around clockwise until coming to a stop just off the wing. "Two people, don't look armed." Hector's voice said as Able watched a pair emerge from the trees with wide eyes and their hands in the air. Able couldn't help the blush that spread over his cheeks as he realized the girl that stood next to the red garbed man was completely naked except for some kind of brown backpack and a few shreds of clothing that did nothing to hide her more... private areas.

"Ha Ha! Abe, check the rear cargo bay camera. There's some crazy nympho cos-player back here!" Rick's voice interrupted Able's staring, and with a quick switch of cameras his staring resumed. At the end of the ramp beyond Rick who was leaning against the opening was another girl, though this one was covered in body paint that made her look like the long extinct tiger and like the other girl was also completely naked. Able's face lit up in a blush again as the girl stalked towards Rick though she seemed reluctant to actually step on the textured metal.

Abe mentally shut down for a moment before shaking his head back and forth to clear his thoughts. "Alright this is some weird shit. Hector bring those two around to the door, I'll be down in a minute. Rick you be careful, that chick looks a bit off."

"Ha Ha, don't worry about me, I can handle one crazy woman... and if I can't I've got one of the security drones active." Rick laughed and waved at the camera. He sounded a little hesitant at the end but Able wasn't really concerned. The stocky man walked forward towards the tiger lady, shortly followed by the distinctive shape of a hovering security drone.

Able checked to make sure the pair of civilians weren't giving Hector any trouble before pulling himself from his seat and heading back towards the cargo bay. The interior of the transport was filled with fluorescent lights and kept the crew area and the small maintenance room he passed through comfortably lit. There were little bits of character here and there from previous crews, a poster here, a bit of graffiti there, things you would expect. As Able finally opened the hatch to the ladder that lead to the cargo bay he could feel the vibrations from Hector's Normal. About half way down he pressed his feet to the sides of the ladder and slid the rest of the way. Just as his feet touched the metal decking shouts and screams echoed through the hanger, accompanied with animalistic snarls.

Fearing for the safety of his crew Able turned and sprinted off towards the massive door to the cavernous bay. He weaved around stacks of MTs and crates of supplies in between him and the door, about half way there he heard the distinctive sound of the security drone firing stun darts, small self contained tasers, and a sudden scream of pain. Practically launching himself over the last set of crates he came across one of the strangest sights in his life.

Rick was lying on his back a ways back from the door panting in pain with a set of nasty claw marks going across his chest ripping right through his flight suit. The strange, nude, woman was a few feet away with nearly a dozen stun darts stuck in various places all over her body. The security drone still hovered nearby, it too sporting a set of claw marks across the paint but the disk shaped drone had apparently been made of sterner stuff than the tiger lady had anticipated. Running to his downed crewmate Able quickly ripped Rick's flight suit open to get at the wounds.

"Ugh, bitch hits like a freight train." Rick grunted as he tried to set up.

Able pushed him back to the metal decking as he reached for a med kit on the wall. "Dont get up yet Rick, I have to check these scratches and your ribs, these look kind of bad." Able poked around, checking the ribs for damage earning grunts and hisses of pain from the stricken Rick.

"I'm fine, just bandage it already." Rick hissed. Nodding, Able quickly set about injecting the wounds with disinfectant and wrapping them with gauze and medical tape.

"Whats going on? Are you guys alright?" Hector's voice asked over the radio. A spotlight from the massive humanoid war machine shone on them as the lumbering giant came to a halt just outside the doors.

"Yeah, we're fine. Rick got beat up by a naked cos-player though." Able smirked as he finished taping the gauze on Rick's wounds.

"Ha Ha, laugh it up. But you didn't get hit by her so you don't have any room to talk, prick." Rick goaned and shakily stood while being supported by Able. A quiet sound of footsteps on metal drew Able's attention to the pair that were walking up the ramp. The blonde... boy was dressed in hiking gear and wore a red uniform with a beret of the same color. The uniform looked almost military while the demeanor of the wearer was anything but. The brunette girl who followed off to his left had some kind of strange clothing that covered her body only sparingly, very sparingly and a strange shape on her back that looked like it was made out of the same material. They were both about six feet tall and were gazing around the bay like it was the most amazing thing they had ever seen in their lives. Able had to look down at the metal deck to avoid openly ogling the brunette as she drew closer, the walk doing... interesting things, to her chest.

Able was about to say something when the brunette's eyes locked onto the single lens of the security drone and glared at it like it had facilitated some horrible wrong. Able floundered awkwardly for something to say. The entire situation with this girl walking up without any shame while another knockout gorgeous babe, again completely unclothed, lay unconscious on the deck had really caught him off guard.

"Eh, hello Watcher Simon Higgins I presume?"

* * *

**Well there you have chapter 1! Let me know what you think and remember I could use a good editor.**


End file.
